


Raven Reyes' Never Ending Party

by Captain_Grimlock



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Grimlock/pseuds/Captain_Grimlock
Summary: Raven goes to Clarke's club.Note: The events of this one off take place 6 months after the conclusion of A Not So Routine Patrol and are only tied in through names, the club and what happened to Raven. If anyone enjoys it, please let me know and I may expand it. :)Some language. AU 100





	

Raven Reyes looked at the business card that had been slipped through the grill in her locker.

Where had it come from?

And yes, the name did say that.

'Fellatio'.

Reyes had heard people talking about the place in hushed tones, and there had even been talk of holding her 'welcome back' party there. But one thing had led to another and, in the end, they'd not got around to it.

With what had happened to Finn and the late Governor Griffin affair and the Sky Crew, Reyes felt as if the wind had been taken out of her sails. 

She was lonely.

Yeah, she thought, she didn't let it show. After all, she had a reputation to protect; she'd always been flirty, vivacious, the literal life of the party on more than one occasion. And of course, she thought, I'm gorgeous. But lately, she'd felt very isolated in the world. Lexa had Clarke and was off in New York; her other friends were all either married or engaged...

Raven Reyes was alone.

Unbuckling her utility belt, she hung it up in her locker and started to unbutton her shirt, all the while staring at the card.

"What have I got to lose?" She muttered to herself, stripping to her non regulation bra and picking up the card. She recognised the address as off Main Street and, in Lexa's own handwriting, she noted that a message had been written on the back.

"In case you get lonely."

"Well, I am fucking lonely." She swore to herself.

It was worth a try.

* * *

You couldn't miss the neon sign on the outside of the club. 

Raven smiled as a guy walked past her in the alley, looked up at the sign and commented, "I hate Italian food."

"Yeah," She replied. "I'm not sure it's spaghetti they'll be serving in there."

He frowned at her, but kept moving.

That's it, she thought, move along...

Reyes had never felt intimidated by anything but the thought of entering the club filled her with trepidation. She had plenty of gay friends, but she'd never been in a gay club. She had no idea what to expect though, if asked, she was sure she could come up with a convincing story about a night spent in one in Milwaukee or somewhere.

Or whilst she had been in vice.

Reyes cringed. Her days in vice were not a time that she wanted to think back to with any great fondness.

"You lost, honey?"

The voice was female and came from behind her. Turning, Raven found herself looking into the friendly dark eyes of a beautiful brunette. Clad in a black trenchcoat, she held a briefcase in one hand and a file stuffed full of papers in the other. She was smiling happily.

"Not lost as such, ma'am." She replied. "Just a bit unsure."

The woman nodded at the sign. "This is one of the trendier, more exclusive bars in the area." She said, nodding at the sign. "Don't let the sign or the name turn you away. Great, friendly atmosphere. Nice cocktails."

"So I hear, ma'am." She replied, watching the woman struggle with the file and case. 

"I like to come here to unwind after a long day in court." She assured her. "I work for the District Attorney's office. With the Sky Crew trials coming up, we've been busy as hell. This has been the only place where I've been able to get any peace and quiet." Her smile widened. "Join me for a drink?"

Reyes felt her nerves take over. "I'm not really sure..."

"My treat." The woman assured her, bundling her burden into one arm and holding out her hand. "I'm Ontari."

Reyes nodded, "That's an unusual name." She commented.

"It's Tamil. My mother picked it because she thought it was beautiful."

Reyes still wasn't sure whether this was a good idea, but she shook the woman's hand and introduced herself. "Raven Reyes, ma'am."

"What's with all the 'ma'am's?" Ontari asked. In the street light, Reyes noticed a small tribal-esque tattoo on the left temple.

Beautiful, she thought, and oddly sexy.

"Let's get a drink." Reyes suggested. "And I'll tell you all about it..."

* * *

"Darling leave a light on for me  
I'll be there before you close the door  
To give you all the love that you need  
Darling leave a light on for me  
'cause when the world takes me away  
You are still the air that I breathe..."

Raven smirked and looked at her new friend.

80s night. Belinda Carlisle tribute act.

Could the night get any stranger?

Ontari had stripped out of her coat to reveal a figure hugging business suit underneath, with some, "Nice pumps." Raven commented.

"Thanks." Ontari said, holding a hand up and gesturing for the waitress. "Two Orgasms, please."

"Coming up, Miss Fish." The waitress, who was dressed in what Raven could only call a sexy secretary costume, said and disappeared to make the drinks.

"'Orgasm'?" Reyes asked, with a laugh.

"Oh, it's a cocktail - vodka, Bailey's, Kahlua, Amaretto and cream." She explained, perching herself on a bar stool opposite Raven and crossing her lovely legs. 

"Sounds interesting." Reyes assured her, putting her clutch bag on the bar.

"You look lovely, if you don't mind me saying." Ontari commented. Reyes felt herself blush, which was a first. She hadn't been clubbing in a while and didn't know what was acceptable, so she'd thrown on her favourite leather jacket and pants, with a white poloneck sweater. Looking around her, she noted that most of the other clubbers were in 80s costume.

Should have brought my leg warmers, she thought.

"Thanks." She replied. "I've not been clubbing in a while."

"I mainly come for the cocktails. Speaking of..." Ontari trailed off as the sexy waitress returned with two cocktail glasses filled with a creamy liquid, with cocoa sprinkled around the rim. Ontari moved to pay, but Raven stopped her. "These are on me, Raven-"

"Raven?" The waitress looked at her, her green eyes sparkling.

"That's right, ma'am." Reyes confirmed, frowning. "Raven Reyes."

"These are on the house, Miss Reyes." The waitress smiled, nodding at the other woman. "Miss Fish. Enjoy your evening. If there's anything else that you need, please let one of the barstaff know."

"Thanks." Ontari was frowning too, pulled her drink closer to her. "What was all that about?" She asked.

"I may know the owner of the club." Reyes admitted, with a small smile. She'd had a few texts from Lexa and Clarke since they'd gone to New York, but she couldn't help but wonder how Lexa was doing managing the new club. "I was the secondary when she was arrested by my then partner."

"Secondary?" Ontari took a sip of her Orgasm, realisation dawning on her face. "You're a cop?"

"I am indeed." Reyes confirmed.

Ontari was smiling now. "That would explain why you keep calling everyone 'ma'am'." She noted, gesturing at Raven's cocktail. "Try it; it won't bite."

Raven put the glass to her lips and took a sip.

Wow!

"They're generous with the vodka in here." She commented, using the napkin to rub the cocoa from her lips. Ontari was smiling at her from over the rim of her own cocktail. "That's actually really nice."

"Told you." Ontari said, picking up her own napkin. "You missed a spot. Allow me."

She reached out with her napkin towards Raven's lips. Reyes felt herself stiffen as the beautiful young woman dabbed at either side or her full lips gently...

Raven felt her skin sizzle, even though her first instinct was to put Ontari in a wrist lock...

She wasn't used to this.

Ontari clearly noticed her hesitation and withdrew, apologising. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that." She said.

"It's fine. Thanks." Raven took a deep sip of her cocktail, noticing that more than one glance had turned to look at her. She smirked; I've always been able to turn heads, she thought. Maybe some of them had seen her official portrait on the TV when she had been shot. Maybe, she smiled, she'd arrested some of them.

Ontari returned to her drink and, after a moment, asked, "So, what did you arrest Clarke Griffin for?"

"You name it, we arrested her for it." Reyes replied, "Although it started out as a simple speeding ticket."

"Is she as gorgeous in person as she is on the TV?" Ontari probed.

"Yes. She was wearing a Hallowe'en costume at the time, too, which raised a few eyebrows." Raven noted, draining her cocktail to the bottom of the glass. "My partner dealt with her; the most I did was act as backup and searched her car."

"How long have you been a cop?" Ontari asked. Obviously, Raven smiled, she wasn't one of these people who were put off by the uniform. She grinned; maybe she was even a little turned on by the idea of the uniform.

"Too long." She assured her. 

Noting that her glass was empty, Ontari gestured at the waitress. "Two more, please." She said. The waitress smiled and cleared the empty glasses. "You really are beautiful." She commented. "You should become a model or something and give up the police force."

"Thank you." Raven said, feeling herself blush again. 

Ontari was flirting with her.

And Raven was enjoying it.

Looking down, she found that Ontari was stroking her knee and thigh. "Is that ok?" She asked, nervously.

It was more than ok.

"It's fine." Raven assured her. The waitress returned with two more drinks, smiled at both of them, and disappeared to serve other customers again. "So..." She tried not to think about the woman's hand that was now planted on her thigh, squeezing slightly.

Oh God.

"So..." She tried again, sipping her cocktail. "How long have you been a lawyer?"

"A little while. I got a job with the DA's office after passing the bar exam." Ontari replied, pulling her bar stool closer to Raven's. "Pay's ok, but the hours are horrendous."

"Tell me about..." She trailed off as Ontari started to play with her hair, wrapping it around her fingers. "It." She managed to finish. "I've just come off four night shifts in a row."

"And here you are, on a night out already." Ontari sipped her drink. "I'm impressed."

Raven shrugged. "You get used to it after a while. Breakfast becomes dinner and so on." She said, mesmerised by Ontari... The young lawyer was now running a hand up and down her arm in what was a decidely sensual manner... "I think you should know something."

"What's that?" Ontari asked, playfully.

"I'm not gay."

Ontari paused. "Shall I stop?"

It had been a while since Raven had felt the touch of another; not since her beloved Finn had arrived at the precinct to welcome her back and had been...

Well...

Ontari was starting to release her grip, but Raven put a hand on her's. "No, please go on." She could feel the tears starting to flow.

"Oh God, you're crying." Ontari said, searching her bag for a tissue. Finding one, she offered it to her. Raven took it and wiped at her eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Not really." She admitted. "I feel that I have to put on this brave front for the people around me. I've a reputation for being stuck in a never ending party mood so I flirt and drink and dance around. But..." She trailed off, feeling herself start to sob. 

"But... What?"

"I'm so bloody lonely." Raven gasped. The tears started to flow freely.

Ontari climbed down off her seat and came over to embrace Raven. She flinched at the sudden embrace, but wrapped her own arms around Ontari and squeezed her tightly. Her perfume was intoxicating and she felt her new friend stroking the back of her head. "It's ok." She said, soothingly. "It's ok. A lot of us are." She held Raven at arm's length for a moment as the waitress returned with two whiskeys. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Raven took one of the offered glasses and swallowed the contents whole, to Ontari's surprised expression. She shrugged. "I only get drunk on champagne." She pointed out. "And usually at the most inappropriate moment." She hopped down off her stool.

She'd known this would be a mistake.

Picking up her bag, she moved to leave. "I need to go." She said.

Ontari looked upset and disappointed as Raven brushed past her and headed for the exit...

* * *

It was raining outside.

"Why the fuck does it rain so much here?!?" Raven yelled at the sky. She walked out of the club's door and into the rain. Moving down the alley towards Main Street, she heard the telltale sound of someone running behind her in heels.

Raven couldn't run in heels herself.

"RAVEN - STOP!"

Ontari.

"FREEZE! WHATEVER!"

Raven turned on her heel and smiled. Ontari was running after her, trenchcoat over her head for shelter, smiling. "Please, stay." She asked, with a small smile.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea." Raven informed her. "I'm not going to be much company and I don't want to ruin your night or the atmosphere in the club."

"You won't." Ontari assured her. She offered Raven her hand. "Come on inside. I want you to stay. Please."

Raven wasn't sure about this. Ontari was intoxicatingly beautiful and standing very close. She really needed to get home and get some rest - the shifts had been taking it out of her, and she could feel her old wounds starting to ache in the cold...

"Please." Ontari repeated, her head coming closer...

Kissing her on the lips...

Raven didn't resist as Ontari allowed her coat to fall to the floor and put both hands on her cheeks, kissing her gently again and again.

And again.

"Please come back inside." Ontari said. "We'll find a quiet corner and just sit and enjoy the music."

Taking a deep breath, Raven nodded and said. "Ok... And you can tell me what your name means..."

And allowed herself to be led back into Fellatio...


End file.
